Phoenix’s Daughter Saga
by Ryudo Ray
Summary: AU: Ranma/ Inuyasha cross. 284 years ago Ku Lon knocks Saffron's only daughter into a spring at Jusenkyo. ^ years ago Ranma falls into that spring and is taken in and raised by Saffron.


Phoenix's Daughter Saga.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Inuyasha but i own Luna Saffron's daughter. Those who steal her i will sue. Also this is an original idea so if you wish to you it you must ask me first.  
  
Small note: the Inuyasha cast will appear when Ranma starts school.... well a few of them. one of them may appear in the next chapter and thank you to Silverstreak93242 and everyone else that was a prereader.  
  
Chapter 1- Rebirth of Saffron's Daughter  
  
Opening Scene- Jusenkyo Valley of cursed springs 284 years ago.  
  
Saffron the lord of the Phoenix race sits at the guides hut talking to the guide while watching his daughter Luna fly above the springs and has his white wings folded back behind him.  
  
The guide turns to Saffron. "Your daughter seems a lot like you but without the clawed hands. How old is she and who was her mother?"  
  
Saffron brushes his silver hair out of his face. "She is ten years old my friend and her mother wasn't a phoenix but wasn't human. Though my daughter is a phoenix she has a bit of her mothers blood in her thus she does not have clawed hands but everything else our race has."  
  
The guide pulls out his pipe and lights it and takes a puff of it. " Do you mind telling me what her mom was honored Saffron?"  
  
Saffron smiles. "She was a goddess literally."  
  
The guide puffs on his pipe. " So is she like most of the phoenixes or is she mortal?"  
  
Saffron sighs and looks up. "No my friend. She is immortal. Once she reaches the age of sixteen she will stop ageing. So you see while I'll still be reborn she will not need to be. The only thing that can kill her are these springs here like they do anyone else." He then watches his daughter land. "Luna be careful not to fall into any of those springs."  
  
Luna tucks her red wings behind her and brushes some of her pink hair out of her blue eyes. "I know dad. I'm just going to play in the woods a bit."  
  
Saffron nods. "Ok just be careful and stay away from those amazon and musk villages."  
  
Luna smiles and laughs. "I know daddy." She runs off into the woods.  
  
The guide looks up from his pipe. "Lord Saffron I don't think that very good idea to let young Luna run off like that."  
  
Saffron blinks. "Why would that be a problem my friend?"  
  
The guide sighs. "The Musk and Amazons are about to go to war again and they have scouts everywhere."  
  
Saffron chuckles. "I don't see a problem with that unless...."  
  
Saffron is cut off by a bit of yelling. Luna comes out of the woods being chased by a blue haired amazon that looks like one amazon in the future that is named Shampoo.  
  
The amazon yells at Luna. "Come back here musk spy."  
  
Luna turns back and yells at the Amazon. "How many time must I tell you I'm not a Musk."  
  
The amazon laughs and continues to chase her. "You lie. You part Bird. Only Musk are part animal." She then kicks Luna and sends her flying over a wooden fence blocking off some of the springs.  
  
Luan cries out. "I'm a phoenix not a musk! Oh wait i have wings" but before she could stop herself she crashes into the side of the cliff. "Ow...." She then falls into the spring below her sending up a cloud of steam as soon as she lands in it while the guide and Saffron look on with a look of horror on their faces.  
  
The guide snaps out of his trance. "That un cursed permanent spring but I fear now it holds a curse. I'm sorry Saffron."  
  
Saffron growls. "It's not your fault it's that amazon girl's fault." He takes off flying at the girl.  
  
The Amazon blinks. "Phoenix? Oh no me in big trouble now."  
  
Saffron lands behind her his eyes glowing red with rage. "You don't know how much trouble you are in amazon. That was my daughter."  
  
The amazon yelps in surprise and turns around and notices who spoke. ((After all the amazons are not stupid and notice the phoenix lord when they see him.)) "Lord Saffron. I so sorry I thought she was a musk. I so sorry."  
  
Saffron growls. "I should throw you in there but I will not I have some other form of punishment in mind for you amazon what is your name?"  
  
The amazon is now shaking with fear. "K....K...K....Ku Lon. That is my name."  
  
Saffron gets an evil smile on his face. "Well then Ku Lon your punishment is this. From this day forth you shall not grow old and you shall not die. You will stay as you are forever watching all you know die and you shall only have one daughter to carry on you line but the curse will not be passed on to her and your line. It shall remain with you forever. This is your punishment to live forever." He shots a beam from his clawed hands hitting Ku Lon in her chest and then turns to the guide. "So tell me how do these permanent springs work."  
  
The guide looks at Saffron. "Oh. Permanent springs unlike the regular ones choose who will fall into them once they are cursed. When the one the spring has chosen falls in they will become the one that drowned there and the spirit of the spring will give all of its memories to the chosen one before moving on and returning the spring to a normal un cursed spring and the magic will leave the spring making it a normal one. I go write this one in the book of curses so future guides will know about it. You'll see your daughter again one day so don't worry about it."  
  
*Six years ago ((278 years since the day Saffron's daughter drowned in the spring))*  
  
A ten year old Ranma Saotome arrives at the Jusenkyo Valley of cursed springs with his father Genma Saotome.  
  
The guide notices them and goes over. "Welcome to the training ground of accursed Springs also known as Jusenkyo."  
  
Genma turns to Ranma. "You ready son?"  
  
Ranma looks up at his dad. "Why are we here dad? Are we going swimming?"  
  
Genma shakes his head. "No Ranma this is a training ground now follow me."  
  
Genma leaps onto one of the bamboo poles over a spring followed by Ranma.  
  
The guide runs over. "Please sirs what are you doing? It very bad if you fall into spring." He watches them spar then hears a noise behind him and turns around. "Oh hi lord Saffron. Come to visit daughter's spring again?"  
  
Saffron nods. "Whats going on?" He watches Ranma and Genma fight.  
  
The guide looks back at the child and his dad sparring. "Customers come here to train but i fear they have no idea about horrors of the springs. Please sirs be careful." He watches the father land on one of the poles and watchs it crack under him and fall into the spring below. "Oh no not spring of drowned panda. It have very sad tale of Panda that drowned there two thousand years ago. Now who ever falls in take form of panda."  
  
Saffron is busy laughing. "Its serves that old man right."  
  
The panda jumps out of the spring and resumes fighting stance.  
  
Ranma is staring at the bear. "Dad is that you?"  
  
Genma-Panda jumps at Ranma and back hands him sending him flying and lands on the post Ranma was on. Ranma flies over the springs and over the wooden fence separating the normal springs from the permanent ones. All three sets of eyes follow Ranma as he slams into the cliff wall and falls into a spring.  
  
The guide stares in shock at the spring. "Saffron isn't that?"  
  
Saffron just nods his head. "Yes that's my daughter's spring."  
  
All three rush over there and stare at it. This is when Genma notices his curse and starts waving a sign. [My wife is going to kill me. Why isn't the boy coming up?]  
  
The guide turns to Genma-panda. "This one type spring takes longer to affect the person that falls in."  
  
Saffron looks at the panda. "When the child comes out I'll be the one that takes care of him."  
  
Genma-Panda pulls out a sign. [Over my dead body.]  
  
Saffron grins. "As you wish mortal." He jabs one of his clawed hands into Genma-Panda's stomach.  
  
Genma-Panda pulls out one last sign. [Damn you] He falls over dead while Saffron cleans the blood off his clawed hand on the dead panda's gi.  
  
Suddenly steam starts to rise from the spring with a bunch of bubbles on the surface. and Ranma shoots out of the spring. "Ow it hurts!" Ranma hits his now her head on a branch that has grown over the spring and falls over out cold on the ground.  
  
Saffron stares at the young female phoenix now passed out in front of him. "Its amazing he.... I mean she looks just like my daughter did. The long pink hair down to the middle of the back, the beautiful red wings, and the blue eyes. I guess I should return to Mount. Phoenix with her now."  
  
The guide looks at the child then at Saffron. "What you want to do with dead panda and the bags they brought with them?"  
  
Saffron thinks for a minute. "I know, I'll take them with us. The Panda will make a fine rug for this child's room and the bags may have something we can use."  
  
The guide nods. "But how you going to get them up there Lord Saffron?"  
  
Saffron grins. "I have my ways.... Ruby! Blaze! Meteor! Come here!" Seconds later a female phoenix and two male phoenixes land and bow. "Ruby take those 2 backpacks and place them in my room in the palace. Blaze you help Meteor carry the panda to the skinner and have him turn it into a nice rug for my daughter's room."  
  
Ruby, Blaze, and Meteor bow. "At once Lord Saffron." They take off to do what they where told.  
  
Saffron then picks up Ranma and turns to the guide. "Now we must go. it seems like it is getting ready to rain." He opens his wings and takes off followed by Ruby, Blaze, and Meteor.  
  
The guide waves as they all leave. "Farewell honored Phoenix people."  
  
*A few hours later-Mount Phoenix- Saffron's castle*  
  
Saffron is sitting in his room going through the bags. "Lets see martial arts scrolls, arranged marriages contracts, and a seppuku contract? Man This child's father was a good for nothing I did that kid a favor by killing him." He tears up all the contracts and dumps them in the fire in the fireplace. "Hmm but these scrolls I can put to use. I may not know the style but I can still teach them to her along this those copies of those amazon techniques Ku Lon gave me a few years ago and add those to the phoenix skills and magic she will learn and she will be the most powerful on earth." He smiles at the remark. "Well I better go see if she's up yet." He gets up and heads to His daughter's room where Ranma is currently sleeping.  
  
*Luna's room*  
  
Ranma wakes up just as Saffron walks in.  
  
Saffron looks at Ranma. "Your awake you hit your head very hard when you came out of that spring."  
  
Ranma looks at Saffron. "All I remember is a panda knocking me into that spring the guide yelling my dad no where in sight then coming out and hitting my head." Its at this time Ranma notices the change in her voice. "Whats wrong with my voice?"  
  
Saffron sits on the edge of the bed. "You see who ever falls into the springs takes the form of what drowned in it. You fell into the spring my ten year old daughter fell into long ago and therefore now look like her. Sadly I don't know where your father is but the panda that attacked you we had made into a rug and is right here at the foot of the bed."  
  
Ranma just sits there shocked. "I'm a girl now? I'm going to be a girl for the rest of my life?"  
  
Saffron just nods his head. "Yes the spring you fell into was a permanent spring. Usually the springs can be reversed but not this one but when you said you will be a girl for the rest of your life your also correct but you see your off by a lot. You see I am a Phoenix and so was my daughter. You are immortal unlike most Phoenixes that are reborn. You will never die I'm afraid but I have a deal I'm willing to lay out to you."  
  
Ranma looks up at Saffron with tears in her eyes. "Whats that?"  
  
Saffron looks at Ranma. "Well since you have no father right now and you look like my daughter let me take you in and raise you to be a fine young female phoenix. I found the martial arts scrolls your dad was going to teach you so I will teach you them along with Phoenix magic and skills. Also I'll try my best to raise you as if you where really my child."  
  
Ranma stops crying and thinks. "Well I guess but what about my mom?"  
  
Saffron thinks. "I'll tell you what when you are of age in our race. That is sixteen years old we will go visit your mom to show her how strong you became. Oh by the way what is you name?"  
  
Ranma smiles. "I used to be known as Ranma Saotome but you can just call me by the name you daughter used to go by...Dad. I recall some of her memories and I'll try to make you proud. Oh is there a mirror around here I wanna see what i look like now."  
  
Saffron nods. "Over there daughter."  
  
Ranma gets up and walks over to the mirror and stares at herself. "Hmm not bad looking."  
  
Saffron puts his hand on her head. "Don't you worry about it Luna. You'll grow up to be a fine phoenix I promise you that."  
  
Luna then looks up hearing her new name. "Thanks dad."  
  
~end chapter 1~  
  
-Character List- *updated when new main characters appear*  
  
~Phoenixes~  
  
Luna: The daughter of the phoenix Saffron. She has pink hair down to her waist, blue eyes, and red wings. She drowned in one of the permanent springs at Jusenkyo at the age of ten. The young boy named Ranma Saotome fell into her spring and was taken in by Saffron. He then becomes the new Luna.  
  
Saffron: Lord of the phoenix people and father to Luna. After cursing the Amazon that knocked his daughter into the spring he kept mostly to himself. But after witnessing Ranma falling into the spring and getting a certain panda out of the way he takes Ranma in as his daughter. He also takes over training Ranma now Luna in martial arts.  
  
Ruby: She is a female Phoenix and is very skilled in magic. She becomes Luna's magic teacher and her guardian after Saffron returns with young Ranma.  
  
Meteor and Blaze: Two Male Phoenix twins that are very skilled with a sword. They Become Luna's sword teachers when she reaches the age of fourteen.  
  
~Humans~  
  
Ku Lon ((Cologne)): She is an Amazon. She was the one that knocked Luna into the spring at Jusenkyo while thinking she was a Musk. As her punishment Saffron made it so she can't age, die, and have more than a single child. She later becomes a elder of the tribe despite her young appearance.  
  
Ranma Saotome: He was dragged from home by his father at age six to go on a ten year training trip to learn more martial arts. He under went training that no one should go through like being thrown off buildings to learn how to fall, being tied to a speeding train to learn how to run faster, and lets not forget the deadly neko-ken training that nearly made him lose his mind. At the age of ten his father dragged him to Jusenkyo to train where he was permanently cursed to be Luna. After being cursed the now female was taken in by Saffron and not knowing what happened to Genma his so called father.  
  
Genma Saotome: A thick headed bald fat man and master of anything goes martial arts. He wanted nothing more than to turn Ranma into his ideal of a man then marry him off to a daughter of his friend Soun Tendo. He sold Ranma off for food and arranged many marriages never intending to keep any of them. He met his end at Jusenkyo by the hands of Saffron after he was cursed to turn into a panda.  
  
~Author's notes~  
  
I hope you enjoyed this fic. please read and review it. I'm making this fic to replace my old fic that was called Curse of the Demon. But up like the one that came before it i will finish this one and it will be a bit different.  
  
~Preview~  
  
A look at Luna's training and then we move forward six years to Luna's Sixteenth Birthday. 


End file.
